Old Rivals, New Friends
by starshollow108
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are married and have 16 year old twins: a boy and a girl, but when they go to Chilton, they met some unexpected people. Written by starshollow108 and Purple Eyed Cat
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Luke and Lorelai are married and have 16 year old twins; a son and a daughter, but when they go to Chilton they met some unexpected people.

_**Old Rivals, New Friends**_

A/N: This story was written by Starshollow108 and Purple Eyed Cat

Descriptions:

Lorelai: 51; she is married to Luke and has three kids, and two granddaughters.

Luke: 53; he is married to Lorelai and has two kids, plus Rory, and two granddaughters.

Rory: 35; she is married to Logan and has two daughters. They live in the Huntzberger mansion.

Logan: Same as Rory 

Mia: 16; Luke and Lorelai's daughter. She looks like Lorelai.

Will: 16; Mia's twin brother. He looks like Luke and has Lorelai's blue eyes.

Lorelai a.k.a. Lori: 8; she is Rory and Logan's oldest. She has blue eyes and Rory's hair color.

Jessica a.k.a. Jessie: 4; she is Rory and Logan's younger daughter. She has the same blue eyes as her sister, but she has curly, strawberry blond hair.

_Chapter 1_

"Mom, come on, I don't want to be late!" Mia yelled upstairs to her mom, Lorelai. It was the first day of school, and Mia and her twin brother, Will, were starting their sophomore year a Chilton Preparatory School.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lorelai screamed back down.

"Yeah, well, you're not coming fast enough," Mia shot back.

"Mia…" A new voice spoke, and Mia swung around to face her brother.

"What?" She snapped. Will just looked at her unflinchingly, blue eyes calm, but faintly amused.

"We'll get there on time," he told his irate sister, a small grin appearing.

"No, we won't," Mia muttered as she stalked past her brother and into her bedroom to grab her book bag from where it rested on the floor next to her desk.

Will shook his head in amusement, but his blue eyes widened in alarm when Mia shot out of her room like a bullet, a look of stricken panic in her identical blue eyes. "Mia…?" Will wondered after her as his sister bolted up the stairs to their mother's room, wailing, "Mom!" all the way up.

"Mom!" Mia wailed again, bursting into her mother's room "Mom! It's seven thirty! We're going to be late!" Lorelai looked up sharply from the pile of clothes that she was poring over, still in her robe. "Mom!" Mia wailed once more in frustration and panic. "You're not even dressed yet!"

Lorelai glanced at her daughter. "Don't have a heart attack," she muttered, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a soft blue sweater.

"Finally!" Mia exclaimed, running down the stairs and grabbing her book bag where it waited at the door, along with her mother's car keys. "Come on, Will!" She yelled over her shoulder at her brother, who was still waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs.

Dutifully, Will followed his bouncing sister out to the car, book bag in hand. Lorelai followed a few minutes later, and the occupants of the car were silent, except for Mia, who kept muttering to herself about which classes she had and what her locker combination was.

As they reached the outside courtyard at Chilton, Mia was the first one out, practically running towards the entrance to the school. Will followed more slowly, exchanging an amused look with his mother before shouldering his book bag and disappearing into the crowded hallways.

After five periods, Mia felt exhausted by the weight of her book bag. _Why do the teachers give us so much homework? _She wondered as she walked towards her second to last class.

Will was having the same problem. He didn't know his way around Chilton as easily as Mia did, and was having trouble finding his next class. Looking into all the classroom numbers to see if he could find his, he wasn't watching where he was going and walked straight into someone. Stumbling backwards a few steps, he looked at the person he had bumped into.

The girl looked down at him and said with a slight smile, "Are you lost?"

Will nodded mutely, taking in the girl's appearance. She was two inches taller than him, had bright blond hair and blue eyes.

The girl smiled again and stuck out her hand. "I'm Georgia," she told Will, who nodded again, at a loss for words. "What's your name?" At this question directed at him, Will finally found his voice. "Will." He told her, "Will Danes."

Georgia smiled, "It's nice to meet you Will Danes," she carried on. "Now, what class are you looking for?"

Will looked at his schedule. "Room 203," he told her.

Georgia grinned again, and pointed to a classroom not two feet from his left. "There you go," she told Will.

Will turned to look at the classroom, then turned back to thank Georgia, but she was gone. He looked around for her, but the hallway was so crowded with people that he couldn't find her. The warning bell rang and Will hurried to his classroom, his mind spinning.

Mia walked out school and found Will standing in the courtyard, waiting for her. "Got enough?" He asked laughingly, eying her bulging book bag.

"Do you?" His sister retorted, eying his book bag, which was quite smaller than hers. Will was distracted from answering by the sight of Georgia entering the school, along with a bunch of her friends. Will watched as she paused by the gate and started with surprise as she turned back, caught his eye, and mouthed, "Bye, Will."

"Who's your friend?" Mia asked, unable to keep the grin off her face at the sight of her brother staring after the pretty blond girl that had just exited the courtyard.

Will started back to reality at his sister's question. "Nobody," he murmured, refusing to meet his sister's gaze. He cut her off as she opened her mouth to ask him another question. "Let's go," he said firmly, taking off for the exit, Mia running to catch up.

oooooooooo

"Hi, Dad!" Mia announced as she waltzed into the diner. Will followed his sister inside, closing the door that she had left wide open on her way in. Their father, Luke, looked up from the behind the counter.

"Hey," he greeted, and Mia plopped down on a stool in front of him. Will sat down beside his sister, and grinned at his father.

"The usual, guys?" Luke asked as he put a Coke down in front of Will and put a coffee mug in front of Mia. He turned and picked up the coffee pot, then hesitated, hovering over Mia's mug. Mia treated him to her mother's famous 'coffee pout'. "Please, Dad?" She begged, "This will be my last day, I promise!"

"You've been saying that since you were seven," Luke grumbled, but poured the coffee in her cup, exchanging an amused glance with his son as he did so.

Mia lifted the cup to her lips, sniffed it, and then put it down, making a face. "Dad," she whined, "that's decaf!"

Luke and Will grinned. "Sorry, Mia," Luke told his daughter, "I thought I might as well try." Returning with the good coffee this time, he filled a new cup with fresh coffee. Mia lifted it to her lips and took a sip, eyes closed. "Mmmm," she murmured. Luke shook his head in disgust, and Will grinned again, sipping his Coke.

"So how was school?" Luke asked, changing the subject. Mia put down her coffee and grinned, blue eyes dancing.

"Will has a girlfriend," she announced to her father, as Will turned red.

Luke looked up in surprise. "Really?" He asked, looking from his bright-eyed daughter to his blushing son.

"I do not," Will snapped at his sister, blushing even more.

"You do too," Mia countered, "and you won't tell me what her name is."

Will felt his father's inquisitive gaze, and lifted his eyes to meet his father's.

"Her name is Georgia," he mumbled, feeling himself turning even redder than before. "She's a senior, and I got lost today and she showed where my classroom is," he said softy, daring to meet his father's eyes. Luke grinned, blue eyes amused. Mia laughed.

"So why were you staring at her?" She asked, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

Will turned a pleading gaze to his father to rescue him, and Luke quickly said, "Why don't you two go home and start your homework? Remember, tonight's movie night, and you don't want to miss that," he reminded them. Will and Mia brightened at this, and Mia raced out of the diner towards home. Will got up from his seat, paid for his Coke and Mia's coffee, and looked at his father again. "Thanks, Dad." He told Luke, and Luke nodded, busy taking someone's order.

Will followed his sister out the door and towards home, grinning all the way.

**A/N: Ok, so there's the first chapter, I know much didn't happen, but I promise it will get more exciting as we go on. Please review and tell us what you think.**

**starshollow108 & Purple Eyed Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Luke and Lorelai are married and have 16 year old twins; a son and a daughter, but when they go to Chilton they met some unexpected people.

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**ProFfeSseR, Lorimar Jayne, hollyfan4eva, lue, who you calling girly, Laura369: Thanks for the review!**

**mudhousejunkie224: You were right about the Will paying for drinks thing, that was a little glich, sorry, but thanks for the review!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Old Rivals, New Friends**_

A/N: This story is written by starshollow108 and co-authored by my sister, Purple Eyed Cat

Descriptions:

Lorelai: age 51; she is married to Luke and has three kids, and two granddaughters.

Luke: age 53; he is married to Lorelai and has two kids, plus Rory, and two granddaughters.

Lorelai aka Rory: age 35; she is married to Logan and has two daughters. They live in the Huntzberger mansion.

Logan: Same as Rory

Mia: age 16; Luke and Lorelai's daughter. She looks like Lorelai.

Will: age 16; Mia's twin brother. He looks like Luke and has Lorelai's blue eyes.

Lorelai a.k.a. Lori: age 8; she is Rory and Logan's oldest. She has blue eyes and Rory's hair color.

Jessica a.k.a. Jessie: age 4; she is Rory and Logan's younger daughter. She has the same blue eyes as her sister, but she has curly, strawberry blond hair.

_Chapter 2_

"Mom! We're home!" Mia yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

"Kitchen!" Came the reply.

Mia found her mother in the kitchen, bent over a cookie sheet with foil on it.

"Hey, guys," Lorelai said without looking up, "what do you want: tater tots, pizza rolls, or takeout?"

"All three," Mia replied, grinning.

"Okay," Lorelai said, dumping a bag of tater tots and a bag of pizza rolls on the cookie sheet.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Mia asked, helping herself to a soda from the fridge.

"_Godfather I_," Lorelai replied while, making another pot of the ever-present coffee.

"Mom," Mia whined, "we've seen that already! Can't we get a different movie?"

"No," Lorelai told her daughter, turning away from the coffee pot to fix her daughter with a glare. "Besides, Rory's coming over, and we already agreed on the movie." Mia brightened at this and glanced at Will, who grinned. "Rory's coming over?" she asked.

"Yep," said Lorelai.

"Cool," Mia said, grinning, "then I can tell you and Rory about Will's new girlfriend."

"I do _not _have a girlfriend!" Will said, exasperated.

"What's her name?" Lorelai asked, playing along with Mia.

"She doesn't have a name because she doesn't _exist_!" Will yelled, fed up with how his sister and mother were acting, just as Luke walked in the door.

"What's with all yelling?" Luke asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Will grumbled, "I'm going to the store."

"Don't forget marshmallows," Lorelai called after him still laughing.

"And Twizzlers, oh, and ice cream," Mia added.

"What'd you guys do to him?" Luke asked Mia and Lorelai.

"Nothing," They both answered, "We were just having some fun." Luke just glared, as Mia and Lorelai kept laughing.

oooooooooo

One and a half hours later, Will was home with the junk food, Rory had come over and everyone was settled on the couch watching and making fun of _Godfather I._ Around nine thirty, the movie ended.

"That movie gets better every time I see it," Rory said, laughing.

"Amen, sister!" Lorelai said, laughing also.

"Oh, yeah, mom, I have something to ask you," Rory said still laughing a little.

"Ok, what?" Lorelai asked.

"Well," Rory started, "Logan and I were wondering if we could have dinner with you guys on Friday."

"Ok," said Lorelai, "any re-"

"Are you bringing the kids?" Mia cut in.

"Yep," Rory said, "all four of us were planning on coming."

"Cool," said Mia.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, walking back in the room, back from the bathroom.

"Rory, Logan, Lori, and Jessica are coming for dinner on Friday," Will informed Luke.

"Oh, ok," said Luke, "Any reason?"

"Umm…no, not really," Rory answered.

"Ok, well if we are having a big family dinner on Friday," Mia started, "then Will should bring his girlfriend."

"For the last time, she is _not_ my girlfriend!" Will yelled, storming out of the room. Luke got up to follow him, but after a few minutes silence Rory asks, "So, what's her name?"

"Her name is Georgia, and she is a senior, I think," Mia told Lorelai and Rory, missing the glances that Rory and Lorelai exchanged when she said the name.

"What's her last name?" Lorelai asked slowly, almost cautiously.

"I dunno," Mia said, "Why?"

"No reason," Lorelai said, glancing at Rory, but their conversation ended when Luke walked back in the room.

"Do you really _have_ to do that?" He asked Mia.

"No," she answered, "but he has great reactions."

"Mia," Luke said in a warning tone. "Say good-bye to Rory, go apologize to your brother, then go to your room and finish your homework."

"But-" Mia started, but stopped when Luke gave her a do-not-mess-with-me look, so instead she just said, "Bye Rory, see you Friday."

"Bye," Rory said, giving her a hug, then watched her leave the room. "Ok, well I guess I better be going," she said after Mia had left the room. "Bye Luke," she said, giving him a hug.

"Bye, Rory," he said, returning the hug.

"Hey, Mom," Rory said, turning her attention over to her mom, "do you want to walk me to the door?"

"Sure," Lorelai said, taking the hint that Rory wanted to talk to her alone. "What's up?" she asked, once they were finally out of earshot of everyone else.

"Mia did say Georgia, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…?" Lorelai said.

"Could that be…?" Rory stopped, knowing very well that she wouldn't have to finish the question.

"You think?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, how many kids are there with the name of Georgia?"

"I dunno, its possible, but I don't really think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, I know your dad has been moving around a lot, but do you really think he would have moved Gigi's senior year, especially here to Connecticut, and put her in Chilton?"

"I guess you're right," Rory said, calming down a bit.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Lorelai said, "it's probably just another kid with a mom like Sherri or, do you remember Lem?

"Oh yeah," Rory said, laughing, "Ok, well I better get going."

"Yeah, I'll see you Friday,"

"Ok, bye," Rory said kissing Lorelai on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Everything ok?" Luke asked as Lorelai walked back in the family room.

"Yeah," said Lorelai, then continued, "Do you remember when Mia was teasing Will about having a girlfriend?"

"Umm… no I don't, oh, wait, do you mean the time just two minutes ago, when I had to go calm Will down and send Mia in to apologize?"

"Yeah, ok," Lorelai said, "well, while you were gone Mia told us that this girl's name is Georgia."

"Okay," said Luke, "Mia told me that earlier." Lorelai just stared at him, until finally it clicked. "You don't think that Georgia is Gigi, do you?"

"No, I don't, but Rory does, so I dunno,"

"Ok, well, there is nothing really that we can do about it now, so how about you and I--"

"Watch Godfather_ II_! Great idea Luke!" Lorelai said. Luke sighed, but sat down next to Lorelai to watch the next movie.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so there is chapter two. Is Georgia really _the _Georgia or is she just another kid at Chilton? Keep reading to find out, oh and review, too, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Luke and Lorelai are married and have 16 year old twins; a son and a daughter, but when they go to Chilton they met some unexpected people.

**A/N: Thanks reviewers!**

**ProFfeSseR, Lorimar Jayne, Laura369, who you calling** **girly, bAyLeIgH aNnE****: Thanks for reading** **and reviewing!**

**3rdGilmoreGirl: Thanks for the review! I really like the idea of Max being the headmaster; might use it if you don't mind.**

__

A/N2: This story is written by starshollow108 and co-authored by my sister, Purple Eyed Cat

_**Old Rivals, New Friends**_

_Chapter 3_

_A week later…_

Mia wandered through the halls of Chilton, wondering where her brother might be. _The Franklin_'s meeting had run later than expected, and Will wasn't waiting for her when the meeting ended.

As Mia turned a corner and continued down the next hallway, a voice behind her asked, "Are you looking for your brother?" Mia spun around, eyes wide, and confronted the person that had come up behind her.

Georgia watched Mia, slightly amused, and asked again, "Are you looking for your brother?"

Mia nodded and told the older girl, who Will had introducedher to afew days ealier,"He wasn't waiting for me like he usually was."

Georgia nodded. "He asked me to tell you that he had already left because he had a lot of homework that he needed to get done."

Mia nodded, it made sense. "So what are you doing today?" She asked Georgia.

"Nothing much," Georgia told her, then brightened. "Hey, would you like to come over to my house today? My dad doesn't get home from work until six, and I'm tired of having the house to myself all the time." Mia grinned and nodded her consent. Still chatting, the girls made their way out of school and into the courtyard, and then Mia stopped.

"Hang on, I have to call my mom," she told Georgia. "Can I have your address so my mom knows where to pick me up?"

Georgia nodded and grabbed a pen and scrap piece of paper out of her bag.

oooooooooo

"Hey mom, this is Mia. I'm going over to a friend's house for a while."

"Which friend, Mia?" Lorelai asked, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder while she directed a couple of workmen on where to fix the stairs.

"Here's the address," Mia told her quickly, ignoring the question. "134 Catherine Drive."

"Which friend, Mia? Mia?" Lorelai pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a moment, and then hung up. "Weird," she muttered, but was then distracted as loud crashing noises erupted from the kitchen.

oooooooooo

Still giggling, Georgia and Mia burst through the door of 134 Catherine Drive, a small two bedroom house with small kitchen space. "He did what?" Georgia said, bent over laughing.

"I know," Mia agreed, also out of breath. "And I had to put up with it!" The two girls continued laughing as they made their way to the stairs and climbed, occasionally stopping as a fresh burst of laughter overtook them.

Between bursts of laughter, Mia asked, "So, Georgia, you mentioned that your dad wouldn't be home for awhile. What about your mom?" Georgia plopped down on her bed, all laughter gone.

"First of all, you can call me Gigi. Second, my mom and dad separated when I was a baby," she told Mia, who looked guilty that she had asked such an insensitive question.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I didn't mean to ask that kind of question—"

"Don't worry about it," Gigi muttered, then brightened. "So, what other things did you and Will get into when you were little?"

Mia started laughing, and explained one of the latest escapades that had Gigi bent over laughing in a heartbeat.

oooooooooo

"Mom, calm down," Rory told her mother, trying to keep Lorelai from screaming.

"Rory, she didn't tell me who it was! She just gave me the address and hung up!"

"Mom…" Rory trailed off, because Lorelai wasn't finished yet.

"And I can't go get her because I'm tied up at the inn, and Luke's tied up at the diner, Will's at home…" Lorelai trailed off, stressed to the point of tears.

"Mom, Mom," Rory soothed, "I will go get her and see whose friend's house she's at."

"Thanks, hon," Lorelai said, sated a bit by this reassurance.

"Now, what's the address?" Rory inquired, and getting it, hung up, but not before promising to check on this friend of Mia's.

oooooooooo

"Gigi, I'm home," a male voice floated up the stairs, disrupting the giggle fest that the two girls were having upstairs in Gigi's room.

Gigi mouthed "my dad" to Mia before calling down the stairs, "I'm up here with friend, Dad," The two girls laughed as they heard Gigi's father mutter, "Good, good," to himself before they heard the water in the sink start to run.

ooooooooo

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Jessica asked from her place behind Rory in her car seat.

"Not yet, Jessie," Rory answered, consulting a scrap of paper with an address scribbled on it and then glancing at the passing mailboxes.

"Can I ring the doorbell?" Jessie asked, kicking the back of Rory's seat.

"Sure you can," Rory said absently, having just located the house and mailbox in question and pulling into the driveway.

Without waiting for her mother to help her, Jessie managed to get her car seat undone and had pushed open the car door and run up the driveway as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Jessie!" Rory called after her, but the four-year-old paid no heed. The little girl stood up and reached as high as she could to press the doorbell.

Pleased with the ringing sound it made, Jessie clapped her hands and beamed up at her mother, "See, Mommy, it works!"

At that moment the door opened, and Rory glanced at the person standing there, framed in the doorway, stuck out her hand, and said, "Hi, I'm Rory, and I'm here to pick up my sis--"

Rory stopped mid-sentence as she finally got a good looking at the person standing there. Blue eyes wide in surprise, she stared wordlessly at the person, and then gasped, "Dad?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Please review and tell!**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Luke and Lorelai are married and have 16 year old twins; a son and a daughter, but when they go to Chilton they met some unexpected people.

**This story is written by starshollow108, and her sister, Purple Eyed Cat.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid, tvfan4ever86, LukeNlorelaifan, ProFfeSseR, who you calling girly, AlwaysLukeAndLorelai, purpleribbions, scubaluver, JavaJunkiE006, HALES, Lorimar Jayne, mudhousejunkie224: Thanks for the reviews everybody!**

**Hamlets-pirate: Gigi's full name really is Georgia. Sheri says that at her baby shower. Thanks for the suggestions and the review! ) **

**A/N2: IMPORTANT! Ok, so there was a little confusion about Chris and Gigi last chapter so let me try and explain it a little better. Chris knew that Luke and Lorelai are married, but he doesn't know about the kids. He and Gigi move around a lot and Lorelai and Rory don't really keep track. Mia and Will know that Rory's dad's name is Chris, but they have never met him, and they don't know about Gigi because Rory and Lorelai don't like to talk about Chris, because of how much Luke hates him. The last time Rory had talked to Chris was when he lived in Atlanta with Georgia, eight years ago. I hoped that helped, now on with the story! **

_**Old Rivals, New Friends**_

_Chapter 3 Recap_

At that moment the door opened, and Rory glanced at the person standing there, framed in the doorway, stuck out her hand, and said, "Hi, I'm Rory, and I'm here to pick up my sis--"

Rory stopped mid-sentence as she finally got a good look at the person standing there. Blue eyes wide in surprise, she stared wordlessly at the person, and then gasped, "Dad?"

_Chapter 4_

Gigi and Mia moved out of Gigi's room and towards the stairs when they heard the doorbell, figuring it was Mia's mother coming to pick her up. Still giggling, they walked down the stairs to find Gigi's father staring at a young woman who stood framed in the doorway. Her red-brown hair fell to her shoulders, and her blue eyes were wide with shock. A chubby four-year-old girl stood at her side, curly strawberry-blond hair in complete disarray, staring at Gig's father.

Seeing the four-year-old girl, Mia rushed down the stairs with a cry of, "Jessie!" The little girl looked up, and her face immediately brightened as she lifted her arms up, squealing with delight, "Mia!"

Mia scooped her up, and twirled her around. Rory turned away from her staring match long enough to glance at the two, and when Mia was done swinging her daughter around, she asked softly, "Mia, would you mind taking Jessie to the car and help her with her car seat? I'll be right out."

"Sure, Rory," Mia told her sister, shrugging. She glanced at Georgia, who was still standing at the top of the stairs, and told her friend, "See you at school, Gigi." Rory stiffened at the name, but tried not to let Mia see it.

"Bye, Mia," the other girl replied, and retreated to her room. Mia turned and walked with Jessie down the driveway, talking to the smaller girl in an excited voice, still giggling.

Chris stared at Rory a second longer, and then seemed to recover. "Would you like to come in?" Rory gave a slight nod, and entered the small, clean house. Chris closed the door behind her and turned around, running a hand through his hair. "Wow. Um, what are you doing here?"

Rory turned to him, blue eyes cold. "I came to pick up my sister from her friend's house," she told him frostily. "I never expected to find you here."

Chris stared at her, confused. "Your sister?" He asked, and then realization dawned. "Lorelai and Luke have a daughter?"

Rory nodded, "They had twins: a boy and a girl. Mia and her twin brother Will were born sixteen years ago."

Chris sank into a chair, running a hand over his shocked face. "Wow. Well, this is a lot to take in." He looked up at his daughter. "How did Gigi and Mia meet?"

Rory shrugged. "I have no idea," she told him coolly, "you'll have to ask Gigi yourself."

Chris nodded, simply taking in everything he'd heard. After a few more moments silence, he asked, "Who was that little girl that was with you? Jessie?"

Rory's blue eyes flashed. "She's my younger daughter."

Chris's face registered shock, and then he nodded. "I should have guessed. Mia looks so much like Lorelai, and Jessie looks so much like you."

Rory blue eyes hardened. "Think whatever you like," she told him, walking towards the door, "just don't come near Mom and Luke." She opened the door, cast one glance backwards at her father, who sat slumped over in shock, and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her firmly, and leaving her father with his thoughts.

oooooooooo

When Rory got in the car, Mia could tell that her sister wanted to be left alone. She silently motioned to Jessie, who was asleep in her car seat, worn out, and buckled herself in. The ride home was silent, and when Mia got home, she went to her room and locked herself in, starting on her homework. Rory, on the other hand, dropped her sleeping daughter off at the Huntzburger mansion and sped to the Dragonfly Inn, where she knew her mother was working.

"Mom!" Rory called, practically in tears. Lorelai, alarmed by her daughter's tone, left the kitchen where she had been helping Sookie mop up the latest of accidents and walked quickly to her daughter's side.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Rory faced her mother, blue eyes filling with tears. "Georgia really is Gigi, Mom! I went to Mia's friend's house and Dad answered the door!"

Lorelai stood in shock for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," she murmured. She knew how hard it must have been for Rory to face her father after so many years of separation. "What happened?"

Rory lifted her tear-stained face from her mother's shoulder. "I sent Mia and Jessie to the car while I went in and talked to Dad. He had no clue that I was even in the area and I told him about Mia and Will!"

Lorelai hugged her daughter closer. "How did he take it?" She asked, half-wanting to know and hating herself for it.

Rory gave her mother a watery smile. "I don't know," she murmured, "He was in shock for most of it, and he didn't ask too many questions."

Lorelai sighed. "I guess we won't know until he talks to us again, huh?" She asked.

Rory nodded, wiping her face. "I guess not," she admitted, smiling sheepishly at her mother.

Lorelai gave her daughter one last hug and stepped back. "Well, I have to get back to Sookie; I don't want her hurting herself again."

Rory nodded. "And I need to get back to Jessie. She might wake up soon and I need to get Lori from daycare."

With one last final hug, mother and daughter parted their separate ways.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, so there is chapter 4, I know not much happened, but it will get more exciting as we go. Oh, and if anyone thinks we should be spending more time on the Huntzburger family or the Gilmore-Danes family or to much on one or the other, please tell us in your review, (which if you don't know how, you just push that purple bottom, right down there in the corner!**

**starshollow108 & Purple Eyed Cat**


End file.
